Because I love you! You Idiot!
by vampiregrl200
Summary: Because I love you! You Idiot! he turns around and grabs my head and wrapps his hands through my hair and kisses me passionally and deeply I mealt into it. My story of James and Lily, and how they got together. This comes before my Harry and Ginny story.
1. Mudblood

"James Potter put him down this moment!" I yell

James looks over at me with his sly little smile "Why should I Evans?''

I use the only thing I know that will work on him, well one of two things that will work and the other I will never use "If you don't put him down then I'll make sure you don't play in the last Quidditich game, and what will Gryffindor do without their seeker?"

"You wouldn't'' yelled Sirius Black one of Potter's best friends.

"Try me!" I lean over with a wicked smile on my face

"Mate put him down." Remus says

"Oh Moony we are just trying to have a little fun."

James put Severus down, I walk over to Severus to help him up.

"Are you alright Sev.?'' I ask him in a worried voice because Potter didn't put him down gently, actually he just let him fall.

"I'm fine." he snaps at me. I take a little step back, Sev has never talked to me like that before.

"Watch it Snape, Evans is the only friend you have." James warns Sev.

Sev turns around and looks at James "I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like her!" he yells

Everyone looks at him in shock they can't believe what he just said neither can I. Severus who has been my best friend since I found out I am a witch in fact he was the one to tell me. Before I know what I am doing I slap him across the face. I slap him so hard that I leave a mark, my bottom lips starts to quiver. I grab my mouth and spin around and start to run away to the pumpkin patch. Before I get out of ear shot I hear Potter say "Way to Snape you just lost your only friend.'' I wonder how could I not have seen it, there must have been signs weren't there. I hear a cough, I look up and wipe my eyes

"What do you want Potter?" I spat

"You dropped your bag, I figured you would want it. Considering class is going to start in a few.'' he says back with a smile

"Thank you James, and yes I know." I look up and he is staring at me "What do I look that bad?" I try to say with a laugh

"No you look beautiful like you always do. It's just you called me James and not Potter.''

"Well I've been thinking about that, I thought we should try first names now that we are getting older, and wiser...well at least I am." I laugh

He let out a slight chuckle and smiled at me, he ran his left hand through his hair. The bell rings, I jump up from the pumpkin I was sitting on and we both start walking to class. As we near the lake, it starts raining and not lightly. James grabs my hand and we start to run the rest of the way to class. We make it just in time for Transfiguration, all the seats are taken but three. Two up in the front of class and one towards the middle by Sev...wait not Snape. Usually I would sit by Snape but now considering we are no longer friends, I walk up to the front of class with James. Professor McGonagall comes in and starts handing out mice for up to turn into saucers.

"I know the year is ending in a few weeks but it's always better to practice now, and for those of you who are still having trouble well nows the time to get help.'' she looks at a few students. Once she gets to James and I she stops and does a double take, she looks at where I am sitting and where Snape is sitting

"Miss Evans what are you doing sitting by Potter? Your first day at Hogwarts you nearly blew up my room cause I sat you by him."

"James and I have put out differences a side and decided to become friends."

"Well that is a nice surprise, I though he-who-must-not-be-named would fall from power before this ever happened.'' she says with a smile

At the end of class when I am walking out talking to Remus, my two best friends who are like sisters to me pull me aside.

"Emma, Darla I was in the middle of talking to Remus." I point at who is standing there waiting for us to continue on conversation

"Okay, spill what happen?" Darla asks

"Yea you hate James guts.''

I open my mouth to tell them that I will tell them later but before I can get the words out. I hear him behind me. "Lils?"

I turn around to face Snape with a cold smile a smile I normally used with James or Sirius or even my sister's boyfriend a vile man who looks like a walrus. "What do you want Snape or should it be pureblood now?"

"Lils please let me apologize."

"apologize for what?! For calling me a mudblood oh wait no you exact words were filthy little mudblood. Well you know blood isn't everything I might not have magical parents but I am a way better witch then you are a wizard. Oh how about making me hate people who are my real friends. Is that what you want to say sorry for. Well either one you want to apologize for isn't going to work. We are through Snape, we are no longer friends. Everyone here knows you can't wait to go join He-who-must-not-be-named, I was just to blinded to see that but you cleared the smoke up for me." I yell at him

"Who did I make you hate?" he asks all confused

"Remus, you made me hate him for years because of all the stuff you did. Sirius and James to, I never gave them a chance all because of you." I spat at him

"Lils I'm your friend." he pleads with me

"Correction you were my friend, until you called me a filthy little mudblood." I turn around and face Emma and Darla "I'm sorry girls you were right all along, thank you for supporting me and letting me come to this choice on my own." I loop my arm through theirs and turn my head "Bye Snape.'' Darla,Emma and I start walking back to the Gryffindor common room. We sit on the big red couch and I grab out my Transfiguration book to start reading something I think I missed on my OWLs.


	2. Day of New Beings

While I am going through my Transfiguration book and notes I care feel Darla and Emma staring at me. I try to ignore it but it's so weird having someone just stare at you. To try to get my mind of what happen. I look out of the coroner of my eye and see them still staring at me.

"What do I have something on my face!" I yell

"No we are just wondering what the hell happen." says Emma

"Yha." agrees Darla

"What do you mean?" I ask frustrated

"Well first you walk in class with James Potter, second you sit by James Potter and not Snape, third you tell the class that you and James Potter are trying to become friends. Fourth you tell Snape you are no longer friends. Well I guess the best question is what the hell did we miss?"

I think back to the lake and try to remember if they were there, no they were not. Darla was talking to Professor Slughorn about a potions question on the OWLs that she think she got wrong. Emma was off well-doing something, I look up at my friends and they are waiting for me to answer. I take a deep breath and I look at the fire-place, cause I can't look at them for I am scared I will start crying.

"Well it all happened when we were on break, after the OWLs. James well he was being James, he had Snape in the air. I came over and told him to put Snape down. Then we had a little spat like always, well of course James put him down. Then I went to over to Snape and he snapped at me. Then James told him to watch because I was the only friend Snape had. Well Snape didn't like that or something and he called me...he called me..." I look at my hands then back up to the portiat hole. As if on cue the murdarders walk in. With James at front, for some reason seeing him gives me the courage to finish "He called me a filthy little mudblood."

Darla and Emma look at me and in shock, they jump up and pull their wands out.

"Please tell me you hexed the pants off that greasy little git?"

James walks over and he is laughing, wow I never heard anything sound so beautiful.

"No Lily slapped him across the face." he laughs a little harder "A lot better than hexing him, if you ask me." says James

"So that why his face was red when he came into class." Emma whispers

I look back down at me hands, a tear starts to escape I brush it away before anyone can see. I get up to go to my room, everyone looks at me in shock.

"Where are you going Lils?" ask Remus

"To freshen up before dinner I must look like a mess from all the crying I have done."

As I am walking to my dorm I am thinking of everything that has happened today. I start to tear up again. I get to my dorm and I go and get my brush. Five minutes later Emma and Darla are up in the room to

"Sooo you explained why your mad at Snape."

"I hate him, you guys were right about him all along. I'm so sorry for yelling at you guys about him. How could I be so stupid, how could I not see what he is." I start crying

"Oh Lils its okay honey, honestly we shouldn't have given you such a hard time." says Darla as she is giving me a hug, Emma comes over and joins in on the hugging. Darla pulls back "So what were you and James doing that you came into class holding hands?"

I laugh I forgot to get to that part of the story "Well I guess I dropped my bag when I ran to the pumpkin patch. He picked it up and returned it to me. We started walking back to the castle together. Once we got to the black lake it started raining really hard. James grabbed my hand and we start running the rest of the way, laughing too. I guess we forgot to drop hands once we entered class.''

"Well until he went to his desk." points out Emma being the smarty she is

I laugh, today has been an eventful day, I lost my best friend, my enemy became my friend. Emma gets up and grabs my brush, she starts brushing out my mess of a hair.

"We are going to make you look so pretty tonight." say Darla

"Why it's not like I want to make Snape jealous or anything?" I tell them

"You want to show that greasy little git you are just find with out him.'' say Dar

"Plus Kyle has been asking about you. You know Lils I think it's about time you start dating.'' Em tells me Dar nodes in agreement

"I have school to think about, I can't get caught up with a boy. Plus what would Kyle see in me?"

The don't answer my question, while I am complaining how this is so silly they are pulling my hair up into a nice little bun. Darla starts to work on my make-up "Really make-up just for dinner?"

"Hush you." says Darla

"Can you hurry up it's almost dinner time." I groan

"I'm almost done now hold you hippogriffs.''

Darla pulls back and she smile, Emma comes over to look at Darla's work, her mouth drops

"What that bad?" I ask Em

"Oh no Lils, its absolutely wonderful, look." she hands me a mirror. I have to look back, that can't be me. My paleness has always been a negative thing about me, but now it makes me look beautiful.

"Let's go to dinner!" yells Dar " and Lils make sure you hold your head up high and your shoulders back. Don't let Snape think you affected by what happened."

"Dar I am. it hurts thinking about what he said."

"Well he doesn't need to know that." snaps Emma

"Emma no need to snap, but she is right let him think you are just fine without him."

"Alright."

"Sorry Lils I didn't mean to snap at you." say Em

"I know."

I take a deep breath and look in the mirror one last time. They did this all because of what happen with Snape and to get Kyle's attention. Wait a second Kyle has never given me a second look not like James. Dar and Em have been trying to get James and I together since our fourth year.

"Ready Lils?" as Em

"Em, Dar I want to know the truth. Who is this all for?" I wave at my new look "Snape, Kyle, or James?"

They look at each other then they look at me

"It's for you Lils...and Kyle. Now before you say anything, Kyle has been notcing you but you've be to caught up in your exams to see. He askes me about you all the time. He can't stop talking about you. How smart you are, how beautiful you are, how your laughs sounds like an angel. Lils he is a great guy at least give him a chance, plus he is in Ravenclaw and he is going into his seventh year." Emma takes a deep breath

"So you guys gave up on getting James and I together?"

Darla laughs "Oh no but we figured that you would eventually figure it out yourself and while you are doing that why not date around a little. Plus it gives James more time to grow up, he has been trying for you.''

We walk down to the great hall, when we enter the dinning hall, fist I look at Snape he smiles at me but I give him a cold look. Turn my head and hold it up high and walk with Dar and Em, We sit by the Marauders, James look up at me his eyes nearly fall out of his head.''

"Hi James." I say

"Hey Lily."

"James I wanted to thank you again for returning my bag back to me. I feel so stupid to not have realized it fell."

"You already thanked me but your welcome. I'm sorry I shouldn't have did that to Snape."

"He would have said it eventually. It was only a matter of time."

I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I look up and see Kyle, he is fidgeting with his hands.

"Hey Kyle, what's up?"

"Lily I was wondering if you would like to go to the last hogsmead visit with me."

I look over at Emma and Darla they both are shaking their heads.

"I would love to Kyle I'll meet you out front Saturday morning."

"Sounds good see you Saturday."

He walks back over to the Ravenclaw table. Emma and Darla are smiling at me

"Will you two stop it's not that big of a deal.'' I snap

"Why Ms. Evans when did you find the time to start dating?" asks James

"Today is a day of new beings.''


	3. Lily's first date

I get up early the morning of the Hogsmead visit, I am trying to do my make up like Emma and Darla did the other night. I don't worry about my hair as much I just pull it back into a ponytail. I let out a sigh of frustration as I take my make-up off for the tenth time, why can't I get it like Emma and Darla did. Darla walks over to me, I look up at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you up go back to bed. I'm just trying to do my make up, and well I'm just going without it." I say

"Don't be silly, I'll do it for you and explain how we did it, so you c an do it on your own." says Darla

"Honestly Dar, it's okay I'll just go down to the common room and read for a bit until breakfast." Darla pushes me back down and starts to do my make.

She explains to me that she mixed a little bit of her cover up with mine to give me a little color, and how I should use a light color eye liner cause of my eyes, and how she used both blue and green eye shadow for my eyes. I laugh inside my head I am fifteen years old and I don't know how to do my make-up and I've never been on a date, today is going to be interesting.

"Darla I can't do this, I can't go out on a date with Kyle, I've never been on a date in my life!" I start to panic

"Lils it's going to be okay, Kyle likes you the hard part is over, just be yourself."

"What are we suppose to talk about, I can't stand just talking about qudditich."

"Lily you guys will find something to talk about. Let him take control of the conversation, you are smart enough that what ever he talks about you will find something to say too."

I give out a nervous laugh, and smile, I let her finish doing my make-up. Then she tries to go to my hair.

"Dar can you just leave my hair alone I like it in a ponytail, its my signature look." I plead

"Oh alright, why don't you wait for me and Em then we can walk to breakfast together and give you more pointers about today."

"Alright." I laugh

Em woke up in the middle of Dar doing my make-up, she gave a little laugh at the scene and I stuck my tongue at he which gave me a smack by Darla for moving while she was working on my lips. I sit on my bed waiting for the girls to get done, they get done a lot faster because they have done their make up for a few years now. We walk down to the common room and the boys are sitting there. They all look over at us and their mouth drops again, I roll my eyes at them.

"Well I doubt I should ask how I look since your expression says it all. Oh close your mouth, you all will catch flies with them open like that." then I walk out of the common room with Em and Dar laughing. I can't each much at breakfast because I am so nervous. Em and Dar are trying to clam me down. James and the others come down finally.

"Hey Lils.''

"Hey James, I see you've gotten control over your jaw."

He laughs and shakes his head, my stomach does a little flop "Yeah, well I'm not use to seeing you all dolled up." he gives me a wink "So what are you girls talking about.''

"Oh we are trying to clam her down about her date with Kyle.'' says Em

"Oh flower there is no reason to be scared." says Sirius

"Black don't call me that and I'm not scared, I'm just worried that he won't like me after he finds out more about me."

"I thought you were smart Lily" says Remus

I give him the most evil look I can summon "I am smart thank you."

"Lils, he will be such an idiot if he doesn't like you even more than he does now after the date.''

I give him a sweet smile and I go back to eating, I get up from the bench "Well I guess I'll see you guys in Hogsmead.''

I walk out front and I see Kyle standing there he is fidgeting like crazy, I give a little laugh I guess I am not the only one who is a little nervous.

"Hey, you look great."

"Thanks you look very handsome."

We walk over and check out with the others, we walk down to Hogsmead in silence, once we get there he looks over at me "So what do you want to do.''

"How about we go into the Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer and just talk and get to know more about each other."

"That sounds great." he gives me a little smile and holds out his hand to me.

I smile and I grab his hand and we walk into the three broom sticks, we walk up to the bar until Madame Rosetta comes over

"What can I get you two."

"A butterbeer please." says Kyle

"And for you sweetie?" she asks me

"A butterbeer also, please." I tell her

I go into my bag to grab money for my butterbeer but Kyle stops me "No my treat, it's a date remember, why don't you go find us somewhere to we sit.''

"Alright." I smile, when I turn away I am mentally smacking myself, I can't believe I tried to pay.

I find a table in the back I hope he wont get the wrong idea, I just thought that this would be good because it is quite and less likely we would get interrupted.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asks me

"Okay I'm going to be honest here. I have no idea what to talk about on a date as this is my first one. So how about we play the question game, it's a great ice breaker game, and it will help us get to know each other?"

"All right so I'll go first, do you have any sibling?''

"Yes, and older sister, her name is Petunia but I call her Tuney. It's Tuney, my mum and dad, and I all one little family. What about you, do you have and siblings?

"Yes, two little twin sisters they will actually be starting Hogwarts next year."

"Wow that's a big age gap between you and them.''

"Yeah well after mum and dad had me they were told she couldn't have anymore children, so they stopped using protection and then six years later mum was pregnant with Kayla and Kimberly."

'Your parents really like names with the letter K huh?"

"Yeah, well my dad's name is Kenneth and my mum's name was Kelsey."

"What do you mean was?"

"She was killed a few months ago by some death eaters. Dad thinks they went after her after he denied their master three times. He was devasted that she died but also happy that nothing worse happened."

"What do you mean worse? Your mum's death is something bad but not horriable when she left three children behind.''

"Well no that's not what I'm saying, he is all torn up about it but a lot of times when some denies him, he will set Greyback on their children and have him turn their child into a werewolf. Not that if that would have happen we would have loved Kayla or Kimberly any less, but you never know if they will make it after they get bitten. So dad says mum would have rather died then one of her children. And I just relized you've asked multiple questions and I've only asked one. So my next question is, what are your parents name?''

"My mum's name is Rose and my dad's name is Harry.''

We continue playing the question game, until it is about time to head back up to Hogwarts. When we are walking back up to the road to school, he takes my hand and he gives it a little kiss. I smile and blush at him, once we get back to the school he walks me up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Lily meet me down by the black lake tomorrow."

"Kyle I have some homework to do before the end of the term.''

"So do I, so will do it together by the black lake."

"Alright, around noon?''

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow." he leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek "Until tomorrow."

I give the fat lady the password and I walk dreamily back into my room and I think about the days events. I replay the kiss on my cheek over and over again, it's not until Em and Dar come in that I wake up from my day dreaming. I start telling them about my date and they analyze every part of it.

**Sorry for such the long wait, it has been crazy busy with school and my brother got married so I've helped with that. Also I'm not in school as much as I'm on my internship so I will have a little more time to write when I'm not working. Also inspiration as been very low, I will try to update more often, please read and review, and if you are reading Harry and Ginny, my other fanfic, that one is on hold until I finish this one. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Meeting the parents

**Ch. 4**

I am walking to the carriages with Emma and Darla, the boys are up a head of us. James looks back us and smiles

"Hey Lils are you going to sit with us on the way home?" he yells back to me

"I was hoping to sit with Kyle, but I haven't seen him.'' as I say that he turns around

"I've been with the others all this time and you haven't recognized your boyfriend?" he questions me

"Um I wasn't paying attention?" better not mention how much him and James looks a like from the back

"Well then both of you join us, Peter went a head to get to get on of the bigger compartments." says Sirius

"Sure, I mean if it's okay with Kyle."

"Its fine with me, as long as I'm with you."

Everyone rolls their eyes and climb on to the train, after we say bye to Hagrid, we are walking to the compartment where Peter is and Snape walks out of our compartment.

"Lils I saved you a seat."

"No thanks pureblood, I'm sitting with my boyfriend and friends who don't care about my blood status."

I see James and Kyle looking out of an compartment with their hands on their wands, I walk over to them. I smile at James and I put my hand on Kyle's chest and give him a little kiss. We walk into the compartment. I sit by the window, Kyle is on my side and James is sitting across from me. I lay my head on Kyle's shoulder and take a breath to relax myself.

"So what are everyones plans for the summer?" asks James

"My sister is getting married in a few weeks, so I have the wedding to go to."

"Are you in the wedding?"

"Yes, and oh my merlin the dresses she pick are awlful. They are puffy and the god awful pink with sparkels.''

"Why haven't I heard about this?" asks Kyle

"What about me and Em?" ask Dar

"Tuney doesn't want anyone from my world there, she is arfarid we will mess it up. She wouldn't even have me in the wedding if it wasn't for my parents."

A tear starts to fall down my cheek, Kyle wraps me in him arms.

"Well I want to invite everyone over to my place for a few weeks in July, my parents already said its okay. So what do you guys think?"

Sirius jokes saying he will be there, James smaks him on the head saying no duh since you live with us. The rest of us say we will ask our parents, James give me a smile when I say that. Kyle grabs my hands and starts playing with my fingers.

"Will you write to me Lily?" he asks

"Of course Kyle, I'll write to all of you. Oh James what are the days you wanting us at your house?"

"I was thinking the first two weeks of July, when I your sisters wedding?"

"June 30th so that will be great because I know my sister will do something to make me mad, and I'll need to get away from her."

"So it's a plan?"

"Deffently!"

Sirius and James start playing a game of exploding snaps and I fall asleep with my head rested against Kyle. I fall asleep thinking about how everything has changed within the past few weeks. Kyle waqkes me up when we get to Kingscross. I look at him and smile

"You ready for this?" I ask him, we are meeting each other parents today and I've got butterflies fling around like crazy

"As I ever am, you?"

"I just want to get it over with."

He laughs and so does James, "Remeber what I told you before flower, they will be crazy if they don't like you."

We all stumble of the train, I turn to the boys after I say bye to Em and Dar.

"And to think that this time last year I detested you four. See you Remus, Peter, Sirius and James.'' I give the all a hug

Kyle grabs my hand and brings me over to his family

"Lily this is my dad Kenneth and these to little cutie pies are my sisters Kimberly and Kayla." he introduces me as he is getting attacked by his sisters

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Ross, and it's lovely to meet you two girls too. Kyle as told me so much about you two, I hear a rumor that you two are starting Hogwarts next year is that true?''

"Oh yes!" they scream together

I laugh and I look up, I see my parents looking for me, then I see Tuney and oh god the brought him her of all the people in the world they had to bring along they had to bring him Vernon Dursley with them.

"Lily do you see your parents?" asks Kyle

"Yeah they are right over there."

I grab his hand and we start walking over to my parents, with his dad and sisters following. Once we get close enough that they see me I let go of Kyle's hand and run to my parents

"Mummy! Daddy!" I scream I run into my dads arms he picks me up and spins me around

"My Lily flower oh how I've missed you.''

"I've missed you too daddy."

I walk over and hug my mum "I've missed you too mummy.''

"How are you Lily.''

''Great! Mum, dad I have someone I want you to meet. This is Kyle, and his dad Mr. Ross and his little sisters Kimberly and Kayla.''

"Kyle this is mum Janette and my dad Harry."

"Lily aren't you forgetting someone?'' says my dad

"Oh yes sorry, hello Tuney...Tuney?''

"She won't answer to that anymore." says Vernon

''Why not?"

"It's a child's name, Hello Kyle I am Petunia Evans soon to be Petunia Dursley, and this is my fiancé Vernon Dursley.''

"It's nice to meet you."

I give him an I'm sorry look about them

"So Mr. Ross where is your wife, couldn't she make it today." asks my mum

"She died a few years ago."

''Oh I'm sorry was it sudden?"

"Yes.''

I look around at Kyle and see him taking his sisters away

"Mum I am really tired from the trip can we go?"

"Yes."

We all load up into the car and I start telling my parents about my school year, I skip over the part about how me and Snape are no longer friends. I tell them how James and I have become really good friends. I do want to go into a lot of details so I just tell them that James was there for me in a really rough stop, and I finally saw what everyone else does that he is a really good guy and he is there for his friends. After that I asked them about going over to his place for the first two weeks in July.

"You mean your leaving the day after my wedding?!" shrieks Petunia

"Yes, I mean after the wedding I have nothing to do, so I thought I would go and spend time with my friends. It's going to be James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Kyle, Emma, Darla, Alice and Marla."

"So what my wedding isn't important to you?"

"It's the day after our wedding, you will be Merlin's know where for your honeymoon. So Mummy, Daddy may I please go?"

"Kyle is going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Flower, I don't know how I feel about you going away to a boy's house and staying there when you boyfriend ."is staying there also."

"Daddy, James say that the girls will be on one side of the house and the boys on the other and his parents room will be in the middle."

"Harry, I think we should let her go, she can't stay our little girl forever and we have to trust that we raised her right."

"Alright, flower you may go."

"Oh thank you."

I jump out of the car and grab my trunk and run up to my room, I start to write my letter when I remember that I don't have an owl to send the letter with. I stop and then that's when I hear shouting coming from down stairs. I get up and open the door, then I hear my name.


End file.
